


All I Know Is Falling

by slytherakin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death Implied, Free Verse, Hey I wrote a poem, I love angst, John's POV, M/M, Sherlock is really dead here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherakin/pseuds/slytherakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John writes Sherlock a poem after his friend's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Know Is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I was so bored in our Economics class that I came up with an angsty Johnlock poem.
> 
> Here, have some Reichenbach feels!
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK AND ITS CHARACTERS.

 

 

**All I Know is Falling**

 

 

_I was terrified._

_I was scared._

_I was so alone._

_But you came._

_Changed my life,_

_Made memories,_

_Made me felt like home._

_Then it happened._

_The fall._

_The death._

_The regret._

_The time I went back to being alone._

_Words never spoken._

_Kept in my heart_

_Until it was broken._

_Oh, Sherlock_

_The things I could have done._

_The things I could have said._

_For my love,_

_You were the only one_

_Who could keep me straight._

_But do not worry,_

_For I will be there._

_I will follow you._

_And we'll be together again._

_-JW_

Lestrade folded the piece of paper in his hands and put it in his pocket. He had found it at Sherlock and John's apartment three days after John's funeral. They have seen John so devastated and depressed after Sherlock's death. And now the doctor had finally followed his detective.

 

The piece of paper looked so innocent yet Lestrade did not have to ask himself why.

 

It was the only note that John left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope I had hurt your Johnlock feelings in a way. *evil grin*
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. :)


End file.
